


I Can't Fall In Love Without You

by DawnRawwrrr



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Habits, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, NSFW, Relationship(s), South Park AU, kenny doesn't come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRawwrrr/pseuds/DawnRawwrrr
Summary: Kenny McCormick accidentally fell for one of the softest boys in the school and  couldn't hold back the himalayan blue poppies he was coughing up. will he be able to talk to him and confess the love that it literally killing him? Will Butters accept him or send him away?





	I Can't Fall In Love Without You

Kenneth McCormick, better known to everyone as Kenny was the town's most sexually active and most desired person. Though he only exclusively let people close if he wanted to, that’s what made him desired. A senior in a high school , one who didn’t care about anything and was only there for his friends. Currently he was in the girl’s bathroom , yawning as he was letting a classmate suck him off. He wasn’t particularly interested but she insisted and hbe figured he would stroke her ego as the head cheerleader. He let a hand slide into her thick curly hair, slightly irritated what it wasn’t shorter and softly spiked… Wait who exactly who was he just picturing. Kenny wasn’t sure but he was sure he knew that it was peeking his interest and making the situation bearable. He hummed and let his head fall back onto the stall “ Mmm...fuck~.” He almost pulled out, his fingers tightening around the curls. It took a second for him to actually remember she wanted him to actually fuck her and she not just service him. The only thing that brought it to his attention was that she pulled off and leaned over the toilet with a closed lid and softly moaned “Kenny please~ You know you’d rather have more than a mouth. “

He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to actually fuck her but he figured why not? He shrugged and took a step further as he pushed into her. Sooner than he figured he had a tickling feeling in his chest. He figured he was just about to finish with her but that wasn’t it. Soon he started to couch, blue petals landing on the blondes back. He froze as he suddenly pulled out and looked down at her back “What the fuck is that?” he asked, ignoring the whine from the blonde below him. He looked at the flower petal between his fingers, complete confusion on his face. The blonde slightly stood and pulled her skirt and panties back up around her him as she turned and just sat on the closed toilet. “Is that...Oh my god! You Kenny?! “ He didn’t know what she was talking about as he suddenly coughed up more into his hand, blue eyes going wide. He heard mumbling infront of him but he wasn’t registering any of the words. He blinked a few times and huffed before kicking her out. “Leave me alone blondie. “ The male sat down on the toilet after fixing himself up and tucking his dick back into his pants. He looked at the flower before searching on google ‘Coughing up blue flowers’ 

About two hours later he was sitting at the lunch table with his friends but keeping his head down. Stan and kyle looked at him with worry and gently tapped his shoulder “Hey Kenny...You alright dude? It’s weird to see you upset ...or whatever this mess is.” Kyle said as he tried to lift the hood of kenny jacket so he could see his face. Kenny quickly pulled the hood back down but it was slightly too late as kyle had seen some of the flower petals. Kyle blinked and quickly slid his hand under kenny’s hood and pulled out a petal, his face in pure shock, “ Oh my gosh… Kenneth… You..you have hanahaki disease…” Kenny just sat up as he glare at him, A small mountain of petals from where he was just laying his head, “Well shout it to the whole world why don't ya? Yea I know what it is now how the fuck do I get rid of it?” 

Kyle shook his head as he sighed softly “You don’t Kenny.. I mean you can in two ways. One is surgery but if you know anything about the disease you know it caused by a one-sided love. If you get the surgery then the disease gets taken out but all the feelings you had for that person goes away. The other way you get rid of it is by getting the other person to love you back. It doesn’t have to be to the same degree but it has to be known by both of you that it’s an equal love. The third… option , if that’s what you want to call it, is death. “ Kenny groaned in annoyance as he all but slammed his head down on the table. He knew that he couldn’t afford the surgery, unless it was some random procedure in the back of someones van or basement. 

He knew exactly who the flower were for but also started to refuse every name that came out of his friend's mouth. He refused to give them any tidbit of information that they could use against him. He slightly looked back back at one of the other tables where the male that was making him throw up flowers was so calmly sitting. Leopold Stotch, or Butters to most because he didn’t really give out his real name to people. Kenny and the lighter blonde had a fling during one summer. It had been so nice to not have his body being demanded and that Butters had actually wanted to just hang out with him. Of course the few times they had sex was one of the best times kenny had been with someone, Butters never complained and was always up to trying new things. And when he was tired, he’d happily finish Kenny off until he was spent and laying on the bed. Though as soon as Butters’ dad had found them out, he called the police and had kenny sent away and threatened for worse to happen, as well as grounding Butters. Kenny shook his head as he sighed and stood, ignoring the questions from his friends as he walked over to the blonde’s table “Butters, can we chat for a bit? “


End file.
